Wishes
by KawaiiJoltic
Summary: Just your garden-vareity Timetravel AU, starring Marley, Rory, and several others. Currently discontinued, so if anyone would like to adopt it, let me know.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN- This story has been rolling around in my head, and had it's first few paragraphs written for a while now, so I decided it's finally time to share it. I really hope you enjoy it! Also, I don't own Glee or anything but my own ideas. And, I did the cover art myself. I hope you like it. Thank you! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mar! Mom told me to tell you that Rory and Sugar are here and you need to get up!" Harmony, my slightly older sister yelled at me from across the room. While I hadn't been asleep, I'd been very close to it. Somehow "having company over" always, in my Mom's mind meant "having to get up super early", so I'd been grateful to discover that this wasn't the case and tried to sleep in a little. My mind and body weren't quite on the same page, though, and I hadn't slept any later than usual. Not like it really mattered, anyways. I climbed down the metal ladder that hung from my top-bunk, a relic from when Harmony used to share this room with me. When Dad finally abandoned his "man-cave", Harmony had gotten her own room and full-sized bed, leaving me up here with the bunk bed. Not like I had a problem with that. I love heights.

I closed the door so I could get dressed without fear of intrusion. I put on a relatively simple t-shirt and jeans, even though my mom always told me to dress up a bit more when we had company. I wasn't worried, though. The only people coming over were my friends and their parents, all close friends of my own. They couldn't care less what I wore. Topping my ensemble off was my signature black cap, which Kitty always made fun of, and the lovely necklace with a green, round, pendant aunt Brittany had gotten me for my birthday last year that seemed like it was filled with some sort of pale green sand that glistened when it moved. She told me that anytime the clasp on it made its way to the front of the necklace I was supposed to make a wish. I didn't think too much of it, as she has all sorts of crazy beliefs like that, for instance, that dolphins are gay sharks, but I still did so anyways.

"Mar-Mar! We're comin' back, 'kay?" Sugar called from just outside of the door. I guess mom just sent them back here instead. That was fine, I knew Sugar loved my room.

"Sure, come on in!"

* * *

As Rory fidgeted with one of the loose bolts on my bunk bed, and Harmony scolded him for it, (Though I'm fairly certain she knew that one had been loose for years without any ill effects, especially considering she used to mess with it frequently in much the same way.) Sugar talked for a rather long time about her last fencing tournament, which I'd been unable to attend due to Harmony's school production of Cats being the same night. I found it a bit odd that, though we saw each other at school every day, stayed up late into the night talking to each other, and did practically everything else together, she never seemed to run out of things to talk about. However, considering this was Sugar we were talking about, it wasn't that unusual.

"And I totally defeated Sunshine, no prob! Hey were you listening to that?", Sugar asked as she noticed me staring out the window. "I know that tree is interesting and all, but I still think that since you couldn't be there or the real thing, it'd be nice if you'd pay attention now.".

"Oh, sorry! I was paying attention, I was just seeing if they were here yet.", I quickly reassured her. "I'm still really sorry I had to miss it, but you know Harm, she'd have killed me if I'd missed it! Plus my mom wouldn't of let me skip it anyways.".

Sugar smiled slightly. "Oh, it's fine! I get it. I guess we can call this payback from when I couldn't come to your's and Rory's archery meet last year. Anyways, you still haven't told me who's coming. I really hope it's not Sunshine and Unique, 'cause they're probably still mad at me for how badly I beat Sunny at he tournament.".

"Not them. I invited them over, but Sunshine had some sort of chess tournament or something and Unique wanted to cheer her on.".

"Well, since Ror and Harm are already here, and the weird name duo, sorry, Asperser's,", Sugar joked. She often (falsely) claimed that she had Asperser's when she was younger to give an excuse for saying whatever she felt like, but had grown out of it eventually. She still sometimes said it to me as a joke, though. "that's all the friends we have in this state. Wait, it's not Kitty, is it?".

I tried to hide it, but my grin was irrepressible. "Oh my gosh! They're coming! That's awesome! So we get to have a sleepover, right?", Sugar practically squealed.

"Right for both!", I answered happily.

"Ohmigoshyay!", she said nearly incomprehensibly quickly.

Rory apparently found now to be a good time to stop pretending that the loose bolt was terribly interesting. "Ryder's coming?", he asked in his very slight accent hopefully. Ryder was practically his only male friend, so I could understand his excitement.

"Yeah. I guess Aunt Quinn had a weekend off from whatever she does that keeps her so terribly busy.", Sugar replied.

I guess now's a good time to explain our "family". Harmony and I call Rory our cousin, even though we're not technically related, because our parents are so close, (And because our mom almost married one of his dad's stepbrother, but we don't really talk about that.) but even if our parents were related, he's still adopted. His real kind-of cousin is Unique, because she's one of his dad's (Kurt's) stepbrother's daughter (Technically son, but since she sees herself as a girl, that's the polite way to refer to her.). Sugar calls Quinn her aunt because both of her mom's are best friends with her, and Rory calls Tina and Sam his aunt and uncle, because one of his dads (Blaine) is best friends with him. Also, Quinn's first daughter, Beth was adopted by my mom's birth mom, so I'm not entirely sure what that makes Kitty and Ryder to me. Half adopted aunt and uncle, maybe? I'm not sure, but I suppose it doesn't matter.

Anyways, about then, we heard the doorbell ring, and my heart skipped a beat happily. Though we kept in touch, it was hard having one of your best friends live several states and four hours (and a really great Jewish restaurant) away. I hadn't seen her in person in nearly a year. I would've ran to the door, but I didn't particularly want to get caught up in our parents' reunion. I could here Quinn greeting my dad happily from our room easily. Sugar, on the other hand, nearly fell off the top bunk in an attempt to rush to greet our friends. However, she didn't get very far, as she had to apologize to Rory, who's foot she'd stepped on rather hardly.

In a few short seconds, Kitty slipped into the doorway, closely followed by Ryder, who was struggling under the weight of both of their bags and promptly dropped them the second he entered the room. I thought of how sad Unique must have been to have to miss out on seeing him, as she'd harbored a crush on him for several years. Still, her and Sunshine were every bit as close as Sugar and I, so I suppose she didn't have much of a choice.

"Hiya. I guess now that I'm here, you can stop your moaning.", Kitty joked as she jumped onto the top bunk to join me and Sugar.

"Nice to see you too, Kitty.", I laughed as I hugged her.

"Yeah! It's been like, forever!", Sugar cheered as she nearly tackled Kitty with her own hug.

"I don't suppose you're all going to acknowledge me.", Ryder joked. I responded by climbing down and hugging him as well.

"Of course we aren't, Ryder!", Harmony replied sarcastically.

The day went on with us all attempting to catch up and packing as much best friend stuff into one day as possible. Watching movies, playing stupid games, talking even more than usual, and several other things were among the festivities. Eventually, it got late and my mom said that the girls could sleep in my room, but Rory and Ryder got Harmony's room.

"But Mom, can't I use my room? I mean, it's mine! Can't they use the guest room?", Harmony protested instantly.

"Sorry, Harm. Quinn and Sam are using the guest room, so your's was the only one left. Sorry.", Mom apologized.

Harmony ran to her room and grabbed her collection of weapons and placed them on my dresser. You see, while some girls collect stuffed animals, dolls, playbills (she collected those too, but not to the same extent), or something like that, Harmony collected weapons. Her odd obsession began when she was about eight and had taken to reading Manga. She asked Dad for a Katana for her birthday, and she got it, much to Mom's irritation. Dad was more than willing to help Harmony expand her collection, and she now had several swords, ninja stars, tomahawks, throwing knives, and other things I couldn't name for the life of me. Her favorite was a sword with a green hilt she called "Hisui". I'm sure that means something, but I honestly have no clue what.

After talking so much we hardly got any sleep, Sugar sat upright as if she had suddenly remembered something. She checked the clock. "Hey, guys! I heard there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight! Let's go watch!", she exclaimed.

"Sugar, last time you said there was a meteor shower, we ended up standing in the driveway in the freezing cold at two, and there were no meteors.", I groaned, as she started climbing down. Sugar's astrological predictions don't exactly have a fantastic track record. Out of the fifteen years I've known her, she's only been correct about astronomy exactly three times, and one of them was simply saying that the moon wasn't made of cheese to a kid in our preschool. Apparently, it runs in the family, as I heard one of her moms, Brittany once predicted a meteor would destroy Ohio, but it was only a ladybug on the end of her telescope. Ironically, she was also the president of the Astronomy Club.

"I know, but Mom told me to watch for it, and Mama agreed, so it must be true if they both said it. Please?", Sugar pleaded as she started walking out the door.

"Fine. But only if Rory and Ryder have to as well.", Harmony sighed as she followed her. I looked at Kitty, who shrugged as if to say "I guess there's not much of a choice here". I pulled my robe on and Kitty slipped her slippers on before we proceeded to follow them.

After a small scuffle between Rory and Sugar, we opened the front door quietly, making extra effort to assure our short absence would be unnoted. We ran onto the driveway, and gazed up for a few moments. "Sugar, I don't see anything.", Harmony commented. It was about then I noticed she'd brought her sword outside with her. I asked her why she had it, and her response was simply that she wasn't sure.

"Hey, I think I just saw one.", Ryder said, mostly to Sugar.

"Yeah, I think your right, which would certainly be a first in Ryder history.", Kitty sneered jokingly.

"Yay! I saw one too! Make a wish, people!", Sugar exclaimed.

I noticed then my necklace clasp had worked it's way to the front, so I moved it back as I made my wish on a shooting star. "I wish that I could spend a bit more time with us all here like this.", I wished silently. It was slightly in vein, but I really wanted nothing more than to be with the people closest to me. With all my friends with me, I was happier than I could remember being in ages. The only thing that could even possibly make this night better was if Sunshine and Unique were here, and if I didn't know it would end in the morning.

"Whadya wish for, Mar?", Sugar asked happily.

"Doesn't telling violate some sort of universal wish code?", Rory asked jokingly.

"That's not what Mom says. She told me that if you tell someone your wish, it makes it stronger. Especially if the person you tell has the same wish as you, so tell me!", Sugar insisted happily.

"It's just going to sound really sappy, but my wish is that we can all stay here together like this for longer. I really like being with all my friends.", I admitted.

"Wow, that is really sappy. But, maybe I can convince mom to let us stay tomorrow, too. As long as you stop the sap flow and leave that syrup in the trees.", Kitty sneered, trying to sound as indifferent as possible, even though we both knew she was at least a little flattered by it.

"Awesome! That was my wish too, so it's sure to come true! Kitty, let's go ahead and ask your mom about it now!", Sugar cheered.

"Um, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but it's kinda three in the morning.", Ryder pointed out. Sugar burst into laughter and Harmony laughed so hard she dropped her sword.

My eyes absent-mindedly followed the sword to the floor and, when it hit the cement, I noticed it faintly glowing green. "Um, Harm, I think there's something wrong with your sword.", I commented as I nudged my sister.

Everyone looked at it, and it glowed even harder, the glow now spreading to an awkward circle shaped area on the ground. The glow spread and intensified, until it looked an awful lot like a large vortex on the pavement. Then, it started sucking us into it, confirming that it was in fact a vortex. Everything started to go black as I heard an unfamiliar voice. "Children of the future, accept your fate.".

* * *

I awoke in a room, glowing green with slightly lurching walls. I looked around me and saw that Rory, Ryder, Sugar, and kitty were asleep on very plain beds, like the one I'd noticed I was on as well. Harmony was standing at a small table in the corner of the odd room. I stood up and looked over her shoulder and saw a credit card and a green key on a golden chain lying on the table. "I think whoever put us here left these here for us. I guess the credit card is for cash, and the key is how you get in here. I already tried it out, and you won't believe what's outside.", Harmony explained softly to me.

"And what would that be?", I asked, curious.

She handed me the key and laughed slightly. "See for yourself!".

I walked out the door in the head of the odd room and turned the doorknob. I stepped outside to a patch of undeveloped land off a pseudo-busy street. It appeared to be some sort of town or city, and the people passing me looked relatively ordinary, so it was unlikely we were on a different planet. I quickly examined the passing people and immediately spotted a girl, not much older than myself. She looked a bit like Harmony or myself, but more like our mom than anything. She looked almost exactly like pictures I'd seen of my mom when she was younger. Scratch that, she looked _exactly _like my mom did when she was younger. No, she _was _my mom when she was younger. As the pieces clicked together in my head, I rushed outside to share this odd new reality with my friends.

* * *

_**AN- That was fun. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review if you did. I feel like I should clarify something. First of all, I should clear up which character is which's kid. Sugar's moms are obvious, as are Rory's dads. Kitty and Ryder's (They're twins, by the way) parents I outright said, so it shouldn't be too hard. Unique is (for absolutely no reason other than the fact I needed to pair them with someone) the daughter of Finn and Mercedes, and Sunshine is the (adopted) daughter of Artie and Tina. As for Marley and Harmony's parents? Well, I pretty heavily implied that their mom was Rachel, but I think I'll let you guess for a while on their dad. Also, this will all be a bit of a mash-up of seasons 3 and 4, so I'm not sure what you should expect from it. Also, while this is almost entirely irrelevant, Sugar, Rory, Marley, and Harmony live near NYC and Kitty and Ryder live in Boston, because not everyone can live in NYC. Not sure why I chose Boston, but it's a ways from NYC, yet in feasible driving distance, so it works. Plus it has a really great Jewish deli right on the way.;) Lastly, Sugar's inaccurate astrological predictions are an in joke, as my dad once told us to go outside at four to see a Meteor Shower, but he got the time wrong, so we just ended up standing outside in the freezing cold for a while for absolutely no reason. Anyways, thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN- I do not own Glee or anything I may reference. Please enjoy this! -KawaiiJoltic_**

* * *

Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight, whatever the heck happened last night transported us at least twenty-five years into the past to the town where our parents grew up, during their high school years? So, does that mean we'll be going to McKinley too?", Sugar asked after I'd finished my explanation of what I thought had happened.

"I guess. But, for all we know it could be summer, 'cause we really don't have a date or even a year to go by.", I replied, every bit as confused as my friend. "I mean, it's not like we can just go up to someone and ask what day and/or year it is."

"How about we go into a store and buy something, 'cause it'll probably say the date on the receipt.", Rory suggested.

"Ok. Let's get coffee, 'cause I think that might help our thinking processes.", Kitty directed sleepily.

We all agreed, Ryder being particularly enthusiastic about it. I mean, if you tell a bunch of teenagers to get coffee, they'll naturally be exited. A place called "The Lima Bean" was a few doors down from our odd spatial rift home, so we decided to go there. I certainly looked enough like a Starbucks to promise coffee. Plus, I was certain the name sounded familiar.

We ordered and sat down to attempt to regroup. After the initial burst of caffeine enthusiasm, we remembered why we'd come in the first place and I glanced at our receipt. According to it, the date was August the twenty-seventh, and the year was 2011. I wasn't entirely certain, but I believed that to be, for the most part, our parent's senior year, with the exception of the fact that one of Rory's dads and Kitty and Ryder's dad were a year younger, and the fact that Sugar's mom Brittany had had to repeat the year due to a 0.0GPA.

After running that by the others, Rory, Kitty, and Harmony agreed with my theory, while Ryder and Sugar didn't pay any attention to the question. However, after a moment, Sugar exclaimed "Oh, I think I remember why this place sounded so familiar! I think my moms told me that our parents went here a lot. Am I just making that up, or…"

"No, I'm almost certain my dads told me the same thing. If I remember correctly, they said that this was where…", Rory explained, but got cut off by Kitty.

"Wait, does that receipt say what day of the week it is?", she asked.

I looked at the receipt once more and found it to say that it was Sunday. "It says Sunday. Wait, if it's a Sunday, then tomorrow's Monday.", I reported.

"Nice job learning your days, genius!", Kitty sneered jokingly.

"No, I mean that if tomorrow's Monday, then that's most likely the first day of the school term, so we really should get registered for McKinley pronto."

"Lovely. How are we going to manage that without an adult?", Harmony asked flatly.

* * *

Thanks to some really stupid makeup, some absurdly tall heels, and a fake driver's license (funded by the magic credit card), we managed to pass Harmony as an adult and got registered pretty easily. We told her that we were her charges and that our parents were across seas, (which was technically true, if you counted the seas of time), and she ate it up. We had to think up some false names, though, because chances Santana would suspect something if a girl named Pierce-Lopez was in her Geometry class. I went with my middle name as a last name, so I was now "Marley Rose". Rory chose "Flanagan" as a surname, and Sugar chose "Motta", which honestly sounded completely made up. After some silent argument, Kitty and Ryder chose "Lynn", though Kitty complained that it made her brother's name sound even more ridiculous than usual when coupled with it. We then repeated the process for Harmony, with Kitty functioning as the fake parent. Since it would sound suspicious if two apparently unrelated girls shared the same last name, she chose "Knight" as her own, allowing me to mock her afterwards for how pretentious it sounded.

After that, we used the magic credit card to get ourselves phones, simply because we were used to having them in our own time, and we had seemingly unlimited funds. After messing around with mine for a minute, it became painfully apparent how much technology could evolve in the span of twenty-something years. We then bought a refrigerator, microwave, clothing, and groceries to bring back to our "house", which Rory gave the painfully nerdy name of "Temporal Rift". After making a few more runs for a couch, TV, and an alarm clock, the place looked rather nice, excepting the fact that the walls glowed faintly and shifted colors. We also discovered a restroom in a door that we hadn't noticed before. Rory theorized that the place was like the room of requirements, in that it changed shape to fit the user's needs, while Kitty proposed that we'd simply been too rushed before to notice it. Either way, the only sure thing about the room was that it needed the jade-green key that Harmony had taken to wearing as a necklace to open. I suppose Harmony was as good a person as any to keep the keys, but it was still slightly irritating that I needed to wait on my older sister to get in the "house". After a while, we got tired out and each drifted to bed at different times, making it particularly difficult for the ones who decided to turn in earlier.

* * *

POV Rory

The day started with the alarm clock awakening us, causing Kitty to nearly destroy it out of annoyance. We shoveled down cereal and got dressed slowly. We couldn't quite figure out how to get dressed separately, so I ended up getting ready behind the shower curtain while the girls dressed in the main room, and Ryder, who had slept in his clothes, disregarded the issue entirely. We decided to buy a few screen dividers whenever school was over to remedy the issue. Finally, we were able to get to school, which we learned was only a few blocks away from a random student Marley asked. We found our way their with relative ease after that, and went our separate ways at the doors, wishing each other luck.

Luckily, I had home room with someone I knew. Unfortunately, that person was Kitty, who I wasn't always exactly on "good terms" with. Though Marley and Sugar insisted her insults were harmless jokes, they still were a bit painful. I understood that they knew each other well enough to be insanely close, likely stemming from the fact that they'd know each other their entire lives, and my slight disconnection most likely came from the fact that I was adopted when I was six, making me a bit of a latecomer. Sugar, Marley, and Ryder were always perfectly nice and accommodating, even if Kitty wasn't particularly fond of me and Harmony sometimes considered herself above us, even though she was only a year older than us.

Home room passed quickly, and I simply grabbed a book and read for the majority of it. I had Geometry first period, which was boring, considering I had been in it the previous year at the school I actually attended in the future. I once again read the whole time, which, I figured if I kept reading instead of paying attention, I'd finish The Prisoner of Azkaban (for the seventeenth time) by the end of the day. Until lunch, the only noteworthy event of the day was that I passed a wheelchair-bound student on my way to third period that could only be Sunshine's father. The classes were all ridiculously easy, so I made a mental note to myself to check Goblet of Fire out of the school's library after school. However, while everything appeared to be mundane, that rapidly changed on my way to lunch.

As I was rushing to join Sugar and Marley in the hall, a group of jocks assaulted me with cherry-red frozen drinks. While doing so, one of them mocked me, saying something along the line of "Welcome to McKinley, leprechaun!", making my blood boil even more. Marley, Sugar, and Ryder, who had been nearby, rushed to my aid, trying to make sure I was ok. I then remembered that my dads had, at one point when I was younger, told me about this particular form of torture while I was drinking an Icee. Needless to say, I abandoned the drink after hearing my Dads' horrific recollection of it.

We ended up missing half of lunch due to that incident, leading me to shove my crappy school burrito down my throat at record speeds. It really made me miss the fact that I was able to bring my lunch before this all happened. Considering Marley, Kitty, and Ryder agreed wholeheartedly with it, and Sugar practically gagged on hers, we unanimously decided to get supplies to bring our lunches after school. Harmony refused to sit with us for one reason or another, and was sitting with a few girls from her English class. Everything seemed to be going well for the others, and Ryder reported that he had PE with his father. We split back up after lunch, but Marley and Sugar were in my Science class, so I sat behind them and made absolutely no attempt to pay attention, per norm. I was pretty sure that, at least until we figured out how return to our own time, I would get a lot of reading done.

At the end of the day, Marley dragged me to a bulletin board near the auditorium. She gestured to a clipboard hanging on it with "Glee Club Sign-up" plastered on the top in bold letters, and blank spaces that seemed to be intended to be filled out with the pen dangling by a string from it. I recalled our parents speaking of their high school Glee Club and the wonders it held, and knew why Marley had led me here. This would be a good method to connect with our younger parents. She and Sugar had already signed their names upon the sheet, so I grabbed the pen and printed my assumed name on a blank space. Sugar, with the others in tow, joined us and practically forced Kitty and Ryder to sign up, with Harmony doing it willingly.

* * *

The week continued dully, with me finishing Goblet of Fire by Wednesday. I resented the fact that I was forced to start the school year over, especially considering it'd been mid April back in the future, but it was fun to not have to pay attention. I glanced a few familiar faces over the week, passing my future-aunt Mercedes on Tuesday, and Kitty and Ryder's mother the next day. I was a bit upset I'd not encountered my dads, but I reassured myself I'd see them at my audition on Friday. I was a decent singer, nothing compared to my dads, but decent. I wasn't that worried about not making in, however, as the impression I'd gotten from the stories I'd heard was that they were often desperate for members. The morning of the day before the audition, however, I saw something I hadn't expected to see.

Much to my surprise, I saw my dad at his locker, giving his appearance a once-over in a small, magnetic mirror on it's door. I wanted really badly to talk to him, but I refrained and gazed for a bit too long from a distance. As I was preparing to get to home room, however, my other dad rounded the corner and greeted Kurt, something he'd evidently been not expecting.

Kurt smiled and laughed "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." affectionately at his boyfriend.

Blaine picked up on something, and asked "Bad day?", slightly concerned.

Kurt started to walk to class and sighed slightly. "Bad week, more like it.", and then seemed to remember something. "Hey, shouldn't you be at Warbler practice putting the final touches on whatever new Katy Perry showstopper you guys are doing?"

Blaine smiled mischievously and laughed slightly. "Okay, for someone who loves clothes so much, I can't believe you haven't noticed that I'm not in my Warbler outfit!"

Kurt had a shocked but happy look of disbelief on his face. "Wait, wait…", he started to say, but whatever he was going to ask seemed silently answered in his mind. Blaine smiled and Kurt hug-attacked his boyfriend, before asking another question. "Wait, you didn't do this for me, did you? Because, if you did this for me, I mean, it'd be very romantic for one, but I don't want you to regret this later and be upset.", he asked inexplicably rapidly.

"Hey, I came here for me, because I can't stand to be apart from the person I love any longer than necessary. Plus, I guess it makes me feel a bit better about that whole 'running to Dalton' thing.", Blaine reassured him. They hugged again and chatted happily on the way to class, and I couldn't help feeling as if I'd intruded on their moment, albeit silently. On the other hand, the hopeless romantic part of me was glad I got to see this, as I vaguely recalled hearing about this particular moment before. I started to class, but I wasn't particularly paying attention to where I was going, o accidentally ran into someone. And, of course, it had to be Blaine I ran into.

"S-sorry!", I apologized as I gathered everything I'd dropped. I was most likely blushing from embarrassment, but I tried my best to hide that.

"Oh, it's fine. I guess I wasn't paying that much attention either. I'm Blaine, by the way.", he counter-apologized.

"Rory. Rory Flanagan.", I replied, praying I'd gotten my invented surname correct. "I'm, um, a foreign exchange student from Ireland.", I invented wildly, and most likely pointlessly, but considering I was inwardly freaking out, I really couldn't expect myself to think rationally.

"That's nice. Who are you staying with? Oh, I'm Kurt, by the way.", Kurt asked, joining the conversation eagerly.

"Um," I wildly tried to think of something feasible, as I realized I should've left this conversation at that apology. " the home of B-Brittany S. Pierce. Yeah.", I finally said, as if I ever needed to, I could probably make it at least partially true.

They had to get to class, and said something along the lines of "nice to meet you" or "see you later". I wasn't paying a whole lot of attention, so I was unsure which. I then realized I'd been lying through my teeth to my fathers. And that revelation didn't exactly make me feel good about myself.

* * *

_**AN- That was fun. I really hope you all enjoyed that. Also, I need your input on something. I'm putting Kitty's middle name as Beth, and Marley's as Rose, but I have absolutely no idea for the others. Please, if you have an idea, tell me! Just, feel free to review anything you can think of for this story! Reviews are love! Thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic**_


End file.
